


Homecoming

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Frodo waits on their promised return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

"Sulking at the window does not make a dwarf arrive sooner," Bilbo tuts as he sets out their dinner, "Fìli and Kíli will arrive, though it could be later than promised." 

Frodo sighs, glancing over his shoulder with a scowl. Their flower crowns are beginning to dry, and soon he worries they may wilt. 

"You once paced the floors waiting for Dwalin." 

Bilbo gives him a look, but continues putting their dinner out. 

"I already put food aside for them. None of you are to skip any meals." 

Frodo nods, returning to his sulking. Other smials are gathering their fauntlings in for the night while courting couples slip out for a walk together, and under that, the sound of ponies.


End file.
